


Conflux

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: The not knowing who Deacon invited into their bed was part of the fun.
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready, Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready/ its a surprise
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Conflux

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't comfortable not knowing who they are getting jiggy with, I'm throwing it in the end notes for you :)

MacCready wasn't sure who was touching him, which he guesses is the point. He knew who was touching at least part of him.

Deacon was definitely by his head, rubbing his palm from where MacCready was anxiously on his elbows and knees. He wasn't restrained in any way, just his own scarf wrapped around his eyes. 

Where as Deacon was caressing his hands, an unknown person was smoothing their hands down his back. 

He kept trying to guess. Definitely a man if he was going by hand size. Calluses, but they all had those. 

A small part of him being raised in the wasteland said he had to know, potential danger and know the enemy. But the part of him that trusted Deacon and could almost weep at how hard his dick was? That part of him was just fine with his current situation. 

When the person behind him palmed his ass he figured it was possible that he should leave the detective work to Valentine. 

Deacon spoke over his shoulder, quietly to whoever was behind him. He kind of was hating the whole 'spy' thing Deacon had going for him at that moment. It meant Deacon had quiet tones down to an art, but only when he felt the need. 

This was apparently important enough to warrant such a tone. 

His guess work completely took a sideline when a hand wrapped around his cock. 

He groaned in the back of his throat, a slow pace meant to bring him out of his own thoughts. 

Then as the hand went away from stroking him, Deacon gently touched his face. 

"You good?" he asked in the same soft tone, this time meant for him. 

He nodded as he felt himself be spread and a curious lick move from his balls to his hole. 

His nodding intensified, "Yes- Jesus."

This happened a few more times before the tongue become more invasive, working him with some level of experience. 

The lube smell was tangible, and the finger that breached him was bigger than his own or Deacon's.

He groaned and leaned back against whoever it was as tongue and finger worked him over.

Deacon leaned forward again and Mac assumed it was to say more comforting things. He made a cut off noise when all Deacon did was bite his earlobe. 

The tongue left him while the fingers stayed (when was another one added?) and the person's other hand wrapped around his dick again. 

Deacon scratched a hand through his hair, "Like this? Do you want to come like this?"

He wasn't sure if this how he wanted it, but than the hand inside him crooked just right. 

"Oh God- fuck- please-? Please, can I?" he was babbling, in front of an unknown, and he couldn't bring himself at that moment to care. Was is Danse? Danse might give him shit about being so needy later. 

The fingers inside him pressed against him once more and he found that if it was Danse he would still repeat everything he'd just said. 

Deacon said something to the person behind him again before leaning back to MacCready. 

"Of course you can, baby." 

The hand around his dick pumped faster and the fingers matched pace. 

He came over himself with a shout, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes only to be quickly absorbed by his scarf. 

The hand slowed and removed completely just before hypersensitivity kicked in. 

Deacon quickly rolled him onto his side, removing the blindfold and looking at him."Hey, hey. You ok?" 

MacCready nodded, still trying to remember words, his breathing coming back to him quickly. 

"I think that went pretty well. However, our esteemed colleague over here seems to have put in all the work and received none of the benefit. I think a demonstration of your," Deacon seemed to be weighing his words, "Oral skills will be able to even things out."

MacCready huffed out a tired laugh, "Is being all scholarly doing it for you?"

"Maybe it's for my benefit," The voice at the foot of the bed said. 

MacCready sat up and made eye contact with Sturges who had one hand around his own dick and his other wiping his mouth off.

"Yeah, my oral skills will be of great, uh, utilization here." He made his way down the bed towards him on his hands and knees. 

Deacon spoke from behind him. "A linguist if there ever was one."

**Author's Note:**

> (Pokemon commercial break announcer voice)
> 
> Who's that settler?
> 
> It's Sturges!
> 
> Anyhoo I'm on twitter: @BDeCardinal -talk to me about headcannons and you will have my undying love.


End file.
